The present invention is directed toward a glove and more particularly toward a glove for supporting the handle of a gun even when the person wearing the glove is not actively gripping the gun.
Law enforcement personnel, and in particular, police officers carry handguns. A common problem a police officer faces when pursuing a person or persons is that his or her gun may slip from his or her hand and accidentally fall. There are many types of gloves which may aid a person to grip an object, particularly when playing a sport. For example, and as discussed below, there are gloves which help a person to grip a pole, a golf club, a bat, or racket. However, there remains a need for a glove which helps a person grip a gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,667 to Hook, Jr. discloses a grip control glove for a handgun which includes a covering for a person's hand having a pocket through which a handle of the gun may be inserted. The glove has a structure for securing the covering to the person's wrist so that the person may relax his or her hold on the handle periodically and still have his or her hand secured to the handle of the gun. This glove, however, does not allow for mobility of the person's hand and may be cumbersome.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,868 to Crawford discloses a glove with straps having a fastener portion where the fastener portions mate with fasteners on the back of the glove in order to secure an object within the wearer's hand. This patent, however, does not disclose and would not be suitable for holding a gun.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,344 to Carmin discloses a glove for holding objects. The glove consists of a strap which encircles the object to be secured, extends around the wearer's hand, and is fastened on the back of the person's hand by a buckle or the like. This patent, however, is rather complex and does not allow for easily and quickly releasing the object that is seized which may be necessary when a police officer is pursuing a person and needs to release his or her gun.